


Summer Loving.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Summer Loving.

They were driving to Cambridge in the Aston. The sun was shining warm and bright. They were on their way a funeral. One of Q's old tutors had died at the ripe old age of ninety three so Q had wanted to pay his respects.

The car ate up the miles and they arrived in plenty of time.  
007 parking his car in the hotel car park where they planned to have lunch.  
Bond went inside to let the reception know they were there and book a table.  
He was distracted by an advert and altered his plans hoping Q would appreciate the surprise. 

The church was not far away and they walked side by side to join a large crowd waiting outside for the service to begin.

The church was packed. Hector Harold Augustus, had taught for over fifty years and he had been respected and even loved by the boys in his care.

The service was a tribute to his life not one of sorrow and the readings and memories people shared were uplifting not sad.

Q was surprised by James singing loudly and tunefully to the hymns, not needing to refer to a book for the words. 

He was constantly amazed by the things he didn’t know about James. He said so as they walked back to the Hotel.

“You’ve heard me sing in the shower.”

“Everyone sings in the shower. You’re very good.”

“I like the old hymns, very rousing, reminds me of school.” He smiled.

When they reached the hotel he asked Q to wait outside.

Q recognising James {I’ve got a surprise face.} Waited patiently.   
He returned a few minutes later carrying an enormous picnic hamper.

Q smiled, then asked teasingly.” No tables in the dining room?”

James took his hand and led them round behind the hotel where an elderly man was waiting by a punt.

He shook Bond’s hand. “Take as long as you like. Let the hotel know when you have returned.”

He took the picnic basket and settled it in the boat before handing Bond the pole and saying goodbye.

James held out his hand for Q to climb into the punt and settled him down before taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves then pushing off from the side.

It was hot on the river, the sun’s reflection bright in the water the trees giving some much needed shade along the banks. It was quiet except for the sounds of birds and insects.

Q was content. He smiled up at his lover and admired the sun glinting on his fair hair and tanned arms.

“Second surprise of the day I didn’t know you could punt.”

“It’s not difficult. You can try later.”

“Only if you want us tipped into the water.”

James grinned down at the younger man. His heart sang at the sight of him. Sun glinting off his glasses, skin so pale even in the midst of summer.

“How long do you think it would take for you to get a tan?”

“Why? Planning on taking me to the Bahamas for six months. That might do it.”

“I could do six months on a beach with you, but you would explode if you spent that long away from a computer.”

“I’m sure they have computers in the Bahamas.”

They smiled at each other, relaxed and comfortable with themselves and their relationship.

James was keeping an eye out for a good place for a picnic and after a while pulled over to the side.  
He handed Q out then handed him the basket before getting out himself.

The basket was filled with food and drink they had even been provided with a blanket to sit on.

They opened each item carefully, tiny bite size sandwiches, tarts, scones with cream and jam, a pleasing array of cakes, a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of champagne in a cooler and a flask of hot coffee.

“This was a lovely thought James thank you.”

They ate almost everything, the fresh air giving Q an appetite for once, then James lay back resting on the basket and Q lay resting his head on James’ chest.

The death of Q’s tutor and the singing in the church had made them both nostalgic and so they talked of the past, their childhood, their schooldays, the time passed rapidly and Q gave a shiver as the day began to cool down.  
James felt it and pulled Q into his arms, gently rubbing his back and his shoulders, they kissed then long and deep, Q rolled over pulling James on top of him.

James brushed Q’s hair out of his eyes and smiled down at him.

“The thing that would make today more perfect is if I could make love to you but not here. Let’s go back?”

“It’s a long drive home, you’ll be exhausted by the time we get there.”

“It’s a good thing I booked a room then, you’ll have to think of some other way to exhaust me.” He chuckled.

“Oh I have a couple of ideas that will do the trick.” He pulled James close rubbing his whole body against him then kissing him, sliding his tongue into James heat before pulling back to suck on his bottom lip.

“I love you.”

They hurried back to the hotel as fast as you can go in a punt without overturning. 

They handed the empty basket to the receptioist with many thanks and informed her of the return of the punt.

Upstairs the room was gorgeous, an enormous bed, a fireplace that would make it cosy in winter and in the corner an large freestanding bathtub.

Q had taken the lead on entering the room, kissing James lips, his chin ,his neck, popping the buttons on his shirt then as he moved further down loosening his belt.

He unwrapped James hard length and swirled his tongue round it as he knelt on the floor and held James close as he swallowed him down.

James moaned combing his fingers through Q’s hair as he thrust into his mouth.

“Talking about hidden talents this has certainly got to be one of yours, oh fuck that’s good.”

He carried on for a few minutes then stopped. “ So good but I want all of you tonight not just your mouth, please…. Lets… Oh fuck…. Let’s try the bath?”

Q turned as if he hadn’t noticed it before and smiled with pleasure.  
He had undressed almost before James had turned on the taps.

They sank into the almost too hot water and began soaping each other up, rinsing each other off, enjoying the pleasure of each others touch.

Q slid forward kneeling over James legs, sinking down onto James hot hard length. Kissing him harder, deeper.   
Moving slowly at first until James began thrusting upwards. Panting and laughing as they came together.

“Mmm that was delicious and this bath is wonderful. I could go to sleep in it.”

“You’d get all wrinkly.”

“Would you still love me if I was all wrinkly James?”

“Of course. Well how wrinkly exactly?”

“James!” Q splashed water in his face.

James grabbed his lover by the head and pulled him close kissing him again and again.

“I will always love you.”


End file.
